Container manufacturers use inspection devices to ensure the containers they produce meet one or more minimum dimensional standards. Optical inspection devices can use a camera along with one or more mirrors and lasers to measure recently-formed containers. The: optical inspection devices are able to very accurately determine the dimensions of the container. However, the accuracy of the optical inspection devices is largely dependent on how precisely the lasers and mirrors of the optical inspection devices are adjusted. If an optical inspection device measuring container dimensions cannot accurately determine whether the dimensions of containers emerging from production are within an acceptable dimensional range due to improper adjustment, manufacturers may needlessly continue to produce non-conforming containers and ship those containers to customers.
The optical inspection devices can be individually adjusted in situ. But individual adjustment of each optical inspection device made by different people using different criteria may create undesirable variations between different devices. When a plurality of those optical inspection devices is used to inspect containers, different criteria may be used to determine whether or not containers conform to the acceptable dimensional range. It would be helpful to ensure that the optical inspection devices are accurately aligned and calibrated to a standard so that each device consistently detects when containers are outside of acceptable dimensional ranges.